She Let Him Go
by tinycapricorn12
Summary: Brooke let Lucas go so he could be happy with Peyton. Now Brooke is moving away because it pains her to see the man she loves with Peyton. Brooke left for New York. Can anyone bring her back? Does Lucas still love her?
1. She finally stepped aside

**Hey! This just popped into my head and I had to write it. No, it isn't a one shot. I will try to update a lot, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Samantha

* * *

**

Chapter 1: She finally stepped a side

_Flashback_

_"Lucas don't hate me, but I think it was a mistake" Brooke said talking about them going to the basketball dinner together_

_"So do I"_

_"You do?" Brooke asked._

_"I missed you so much, when you broke up with me Brooke. I spent everday hoping that mayve we'd get back together, but listening to Whitey describe his life with Camilla I just realized-" Lucas said._

_"He wasn't describing us. Do you even think that eixist anymore?"_

_"What?"_

_"A love so strong that no one can come between it." Brooke said._

_"I sure hope so." _

_"Yea. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. So where does this leave us?" Brooke questioned._

_"Friends?" Lucas asked._

_"Friends."_

_End Flashback_

3 weeks later

_I told Lucas I didn't love him well, implied it because I thought it was the right thing to do. I suppose it is. It has to be look and him and Peyton over there as happy as ever. I've been acting all cherry and everything, but I really miss him. I knew it had to end though. He doesn't love me. He loves her. I'll be out of here soon though. I'm moving at the end of the week just to get rid of all this drama. Yea, its a dumb reason, but thats the only way I can move on. I glad me and peyton patched things up, but I haven't told her I'm moving yet. I just don't have the heart to tell her. I mean once we fix things its time for me to leave because I'm unhappy. Haley knows, but I made her promise not to tell a sole because then she would tell Nathan and Nathan might tell Lucas. Thats the last person I want to know._

"Brooke, you excited to be going to New York?" Haley asked.

"Shhh the whole school is gonna find out like that." Brooke said.

"I'm actually kind of surprised Rachel hasn't told everyone yet. Did you tell Peyton yet?" Haley asked.

"No, and Rachel doesn't even know."

"What?! How could you not tell her?" Haley asked.

"Hmm. maybe cause she might tell the whole school and that is the opposite of what I want. Hello?"

"Oh yea huh? So why are you moving again."

"I just wanna get out of here." Brooke said as she plasetered on a fake smile.

"Brooke."

"Fine. I'll tell you, but not here."Brooke said.

"Then when?" Haley asked as Brooke was leaving.

"After school at your apartment." Brooke said and turned and left.

* * *

"Hi." Peyton said as she gave Lucas a peck on the lips. 

"Hey! You're later then usual today." Lucas said.

"Oh yea. I was getting attacked by this guy."

"Oh that again." Lucas said, "Seriously, why are you late?"

"I woke up late."

"Thats a lot better."

* * *

"Hey, Whatsup?" Brooke said to Peyton. 

"Nothing just kind of bored."

"Very interesting. So, how are things?"

"Things are good." Peyton said making sure not to mention anything in particular.

"P. Sawyer you know you can talk about Lucas in front of me. I'm totally over him." Brooke said.

"I know its just I don't like to. It just feels kind of awkward." Peyton explained.

"Well, it shouldn't. I have more important new though."

"What?" Peyton asked

Ding the bell rang and people started scurring off to class.

"I'll tell you later I gotta get to Class."

"Brooke Davis cares about being late to class?"

"Haha." Brooke said pretending to laugh.

"I know something is up and we're gonna talk about it later." Peyton yelled down the hall to Brooke.

* * *

_Well, I almost told her. I hope that counts for something. I mean once I tell her she's going to ask all these questions and go like hay wire. I mean she just got me back and then is gonna lose me. Not that we're exactly the same as we used to be, but we're a lot closer then we were a month ago. Its surprising what life events can do to you and the people around you. I should be concentrating on the math work. Especially since I'm failing. Maybe thats why I'm doing so bad. Ahh ..._

Brooke stopped thinking and just started to concentrate on what was more important at the moment passing her calculas class.

* * *

"Haley! You home?" Brooke said as she banged on her front door.

"Yea, I'm coming." She heard a sleepy Haley say.

"Did you forget about me coming over or something."

"No, I just came home and fell asleep if you can't tell." Haley said.

"Yea, a little."

"So, Brooke Davis why are you really moving."

"BecauseIlikeLucasandhateseeinghimwithPeytoneveryday." Brooke said extremly fast.

"All I caught was Lucas and Peyton."

"Your gonna make me say it again." brooke asked putting on her puppt dog face.

"What am i supposed to do guess?"

"Yea."

"Hmm. Well, if it has to do with Lucas and Peyton then... You don't like Lucas still do you?"

Brooke shook her head up and down.

"So, you want to move to New York because you hate having to see them together everyday. Is that it?" Haley asked in a motherly tone.

"Yea." Brooke said getting tears in her eyes, but trying her hardest to hold them back.

"You can't run away from something like this Brooke. It will only catch up with you later." Haley said.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. You would try to convince me to stay or find a way to make me stay. One or the other not sure which one yet though." Brooke said with a smile breaking out on her face.

"Brooke its okay to be sad, but you have to let it out."

"Well, I did and I still wanna move so, it doesn't help." Brooke said trying to get out of it.

"Yea, you really tried." Haley said sarcasticly. "Just think about staying around. I mean Peyton and Lucas won't be going out forever you know. One day he is gonna realize he let his real true love go."

"Aww how sweet, but me and Lucas are nothing like you and Nathan or Whitey and Camilla." Brooke said.

"Your love doesn't have to be like mine or Whitey's. Is Nathan and my love the same as Whitey and Camilla's? No. So, you and lucas's love doesn't have to be either." Haley said hoping she got through to Brooke.

"I suppose, but how long is it gonna take Luke to realize that?"

"I dunno, but are you gonna stick around to wait and see or are you gonna run before he's givin a chance to come around?" Haley asked

"again." Brooke added. "I dunno, but I do know I have to get out of here for now. Maybe not for long, but I have to leave for a little while at least."

"okay, brooke. Just think about everything we talked about okay?"

"Okay." Brooke said as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Hey! Thats the first Chapter. Hope you like it. Now go review. Thanks**

**Samantha**


	2. Everyone's getting suspicious

**Hey! Here is the second Chapter. I love hearing reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter just as much as the first. Please read and review. I really like all the reviews you guys left yesterday especially since they were all positive. Thanks again.**

**Samantha

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Everyone's getting Suspicious

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled down the hall.

"Yea."

"You gonna tell me that important news now?" Peyton asked.

"What important news?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Brooke come on what were you gonna tell me?"

"Peyton, I'm moving to New York." Brooke said looking at the ground. "Peyton."

"Yea." Peyton said with a shocked expression.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Yea, why are you moving?" Peyton asked.

_Oh my god! I forgot to think of an excuse. Come on hurry up and think. I'm normally so good at this, but right now my mind is blank like a white sheet of paper before it is printed on. Oh my gosh! Think think think!!! Oh I'm moving because my fashion career will do better in New York. DUH! _

"Brooke, Brooke!" Peyton said waving her hand in front of Brooke's face.

"Yea."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Brooke said.

"So, why are you moving?"

"To get, a jump start on my fashion career of course. Why else?" Brooke asked with a no Duh Attitude.

"You have to leave now half- way through the second semester of senior year?" Peyton said sarcastically knowing Brooke wasn't telling the truth.

"Yea, It just feels like the right time to go."

"Brooke, we've been friends since we were 6. Ignoring the last couple months, but do you really believe I couldn't just see through that lie?" Peyton asked.

"Its not a lie P. Sawyer your just reading the signs wrong cause you want me to stay so bad."

"Yea, that's why." Peyton said sarcastically. "I'm gonna figure this out B. Davis whether you like it or not."

"Not if I can help it." Brooke whispered to herself as Peyton walked away.

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Brooke exclaimed. 

"I haven't heard your cherry voice in a while." Lucas said.

_Damn he looks fine with his perfectly messed up hair. Oh my god! And his beautiful blue eyes and look at those wonderfully muscualr arms. I miss those arms. That boy that body. Oh do I miss it. Oh gees he's talking to me._

"Well, maybe if you stopped making out with Peyton for five seconds we would have time to talk." Brooke said laughing at her own joke.

"I do not make out with her every five seconds." Lucas said as he hit Brooke lightly on the arm. "Brooke, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"Peyton and I haven't done much of anything lately." Lucas said.

"Meaning like sex and making out?" Brooke asked in a hushed tone so no one would here his secret.

"Yea, what else would I mean?"

"I was just making sure. So why haven't you guys done stuff lately?" Brooke asked.

"I dunno. Is something wrong with Peyton? Have you noticed anything different? She seems kind of distant towards me when I talk to her."

"Why is something differ-" Brooke said while being cut off by the bell, "Hey Luke! I'll talk to you more about it later okay?"

"Okay." Lucas said kind of glum.

_See Lucas is totally into Peyton if he wasn't he wouldn't care that they weren't doing certain things. I can't believe he actually told me that. Now, I get a lovely picture of them doing it which is not what I want at all. Not even close. Especially since I like him and wish he was talking about me and not her. Not that I don't like Peyton I totally do. I'm arguing with myself that is not a good sign. Not good at all.

* * *

"Tutor-Girl!" Brooke said. "How are things with Nathan?" _

"Tutor-Girl!" Brooke said. "How are things with Nathan?" 

"Great. How are things with you Brooke?"

"Oh I'm good. I told Peyton." Brooke said.

"You did? How did she take it? Wait, you only told her you were moving right?" Haley asked.

"Do I look like a hypocrite Tutor-Girl? I know how it feels to have your friend say she loves your boy friend. It is not a good feeling. I'm not gonna do that to her. Even though, we aren't best friends anymore." Brooke said in a whisper.

"Oh okay. So, did she believe the excuse you gave her then?"

"No, she didn't really believe the whole I'm moving to New York to get an early start on my fashion career bit. Can we just to the calculus? I'd rather do that." Brooke said.

"Yea, sure. I'm gonna help you through this you know that right?"

"Of course I do. What are best friends for right? We've been through a lot of rough patches together." Brooke said.

"Well, lets get to work." Haley said.

* * *

"Hey Whore! Want some dinner?" Brooke asked. 

"Yea, did you bring some home?" Rachel asked.

"I would say no duh because that's what most people say when they bring dinner home, but I was thinking we just go out to eat at Karen's café. Do you want to?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, that's cool."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the car."

_How am I gonna tell Rachel I'm moving? Wait, why is it such a big deal? She will probably not be thrilled. Who am I kidding? I'll miss Rachel when I leave. I know we didn't like each other at first, but we're close now. I'll miss having our little bickering matches. Those are always so much fun._

"Can I tell you something?" Brooke asked.

"Yea."

"Rachel, I'm moving to New York."

"Oh my gosh! That's great, but why are you going?"

"For my fashion career."

"I want to start my career early. Nothing else."

"Brooke, do I look dumb? Rachel asked as they pulled up to the Café.

"I don't feel like going to the Café anymore. Can we just go back to the house?"

"Yea, let me just get some food." Rachel said getting out of the car, "Brooke, you know I will find out eventually." Rachel said poking her head back into the car.

_Why does everyone keep saying that? Maybe I should tell her. I mean she is probably gonna find out anyway. So, why wait until she finds out and tells the whole school. You know what I'm gonna call Haley and find out what she thinks._

"Haley-" Brooke said.

"Brooke you okay you sound kind of… I dunno the word." Haley interjected.

"That's a shocker. Everyone Haley James doesn't know what word to use." Brooke said hearing Haley laugh in the background, "Do you think I should tell Rachel? The real reason why I'm leaving?"

"I dunno Brooke Do you think she will tell anyone?"

"I dunno that's the problem. I gotta go she's coming back to the car."

* * *

**I hope you liked the second Chapter. I hope to have the third Chapter up sometime tomorrow or wednesday. I actually haven't started it yet since I just finished the second chapter, but reviews inspire me so leave them. I dunno reviews can do that, but they do. Sorry for the rambling. **

**Samantha**


	3. The Secret is Spilled

**Hi guys. I love the reviews. I like hearing that you guys like the story. Well, please read and review.**

**Samantha

* * *

**

_After Rachel and I ate at the house in silence both thinking about the same thing. Me moving away I decided I would go tell Lucas I was leaving. I decided it was the right thing to do. How rude would it be for me to just leave without me saying goodbye or anything? We are friends right? Lucas and I._

"Brooke, what's up?" Lucas asked opening the door.

"I need to tell you something. Can I come in?" Brooke asked?

"Umm.. I'm kind of busy right now do you think we can talk Later?"

_Oh my gosh Lucas has his shirt off. How could I not notice that maybe because I've been so nervous and have been looking at the ground the whole time. Do you think Peyton is in there? Duh who else would be Brooke?_

"Yea, sure it's not that important anyway," Brooke said showing the hurt in her voice, "Is Peyton with you?"

"Yea, I guess I was wrong about what I said earlier." Lucas said. "Oh and Brooke, I'm sorry I can't talk right now."

"Brooke, are you okay?" Rachel asked with true concern in her voice, "Did you tell Lucas you were moving? How did he take it?"

"No, I didn't he was with Peyton when I came over and didn't have time to talk." Brooke said with a little more anger then she meant to let out.

"I thought you and that blonde bitch were cool."

"We are and don't call her that. Her name is Peyton." Brooke said.

"I was just guessing that something happened since you were talking like you hated her. Well, your voice was. So, I was just taking your side. Before you thought I was mean old Rachel again." Rachel explained. "If you and Peyton are cool why are you so mad she was at Lucas's house?"

"I better start packing." Brooke said completely ignoring Rachel as she decided she was going to leave Tree Hill.

* * *

"Tutor-Girl, I'm leaving Tree Hill tomorrow. You can come with me to the airport, to watch me take off if you like." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you're leaving?" Lucas asked over hearing them as he was trying to catch up to Haley to talk to her.

"Yea, I am Lucas. That's what I was going to tell you last night, but you were busy with remember?" Brooke said faking a smile the whole way through, "So, are you coming with me to the airport?" Brooke asked turning to Haley.

"Of course I'm going with you I couldn't let my best friend go to the airport all by herself now could I?" Haley asked.

"No, you couldn't. Is Nathan coming too?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't know that you're leaving yet remember?"

"Oh, yea. Tell him will you?" Brooke said strutting away with her signature dimple smile.

"Haley, can I tell you something? I wasn't really busy last night." Lucas said not waiting for a reply from Haley.

"What?!" Haley asked.

"I said it so Brooke would think everything was okay or rather perfect." Lucas explained.

"Why would you want Brooke to think that and isn't everything okay with you and Peyton? I mean I thought so, not that you really inform me anymore." Haley said remembering when it was just her and Lucas and they always knew what was going on in the others life.

"No, I told thins thing to Brooke yesterday acting like it was Peyton-" Lucas said.

"What about me?" Peyton asked.

"I was just telling Haley here how much I love being with you that's all." Lucas said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Wow isn't that a lovely sight? No! At least I'm leaving tomorrow. Shit! I haven't told Mouth yet. Do you think he will be mad? Oh, I hope not. If her I'll make it up to him somehow. I know I'll get him some great stuff in New York. I'm going to come back to visit. Or at least I plan on it._

"You know it's not right to stare at your friend's boyfriend, especially when they're making out." Nathan said.

"Hey Nate." Brooke said.

"Why are you?"

"Why am I what?"

"Staring at that? Or what was there?" Nathan said.

"Oh Haley will explain it all to you later."

"You okay? You look kind of sad."

"Yea, I'm fine. See you later Nate." Brooke said walking away as she tried to push away the sight she just saw. It made her feel like she was going to vomit.

* * *

"Haley," Nathan said, "What's wrong with Brooke? She said you would explain it all to me."

"Nathan, Brooke is moving to New York?" Haley said.

"What?! Why?"

"Are you sure Brooke said it was okay that I tell you? I think she was kind of worried about telling me." Haley said.

"Yes, I've known Brooke forever. I remember comforting her when her parents broke another one of their many promises. Well, actually both Peyton and I did. It devastated me to see Brooke like that. She rarely got like that though." Nathan said remembering those sad times.

Haley told Nathan why she was leaving and was totally sad, but in a way he understood all of her pain. He remembered back to when he thought Haley might be with Chris when they were married, but he knew for Brooke it might be worse because Lucas and Peyton were actually together and she saw them together all the time.

* * *

"Hey Nathan, is Haley here I need to talk to her." Lucas said.

"You're not welcome here." Nathan said.

"Nathan, yes he is. We're going to talk about this later." Haley said over hering their conversation. "Luke what's up?"

"Remember that thing I was telling you this morning about me telling Brooke something about Peyton, but I was really talking about me?" Lucas asked.

"Luke I have no idea what you are talking about." Haley said confused.

"Yesterday, Brooke came over to my house to tell me she was moving and I told her I was busy. It sort of implied with Peyton because of a previous conversation Brooke and I had. Well, I lied to her when I said that."

"I remember that part." Haley said.

"Okay, well earlier that day we were talking about Peyton being different and if she noticed anything. Brooke said no of course because I was talking about me." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I don't see your point." Haley said looking kind of confused.

"My point is-" Lucas said.

* * *

**Well, now it is time to review. If you guys ever want to put a little more info of what you think about the story don't hesitate. I would love to read more.**

**Samantha**


	4. She Finally Leaves

**Hi, I loved all the reviews I got for chapter 3. I got started on this chapter early this morning and when I was done decided to post it online rather then later. I know a lot of you are wondering what Lucas's point is, but it's not in this chapter either. I don't mean to be mean, but that's the way it happened. I promise you though it will come out soon in this chapter or the one after. Well, read and review. I love them**

**Samantha**

* * *

"I didn't know anyone knocked in Tree Hill." Brooke said as she opened the door and a smile broke out on her face.

"Hey Brooke," Mouth said walking in the open door, "There's a rumor going around school and I just wanted to know if it's true or not."

"You have to let me know what the rumor is first before I can tell you if it's true."

"Oh yea, everyone is going around saying you're moving to New York. It's just another rumor right?" Mouth asked.

"No, I'm sorry it isn't."

"When did you decide you were going to move? Why didn't I know about it?" Mouth said starting to get angry.

"I decided earlier this week. I'm leaving tomorrow for New York."

"Tom-" Mouth said.

"Let me finish." Brooke interjected, "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. Plus I never see you that much and it's mean to do it over the phone. I was going to find you tomorrow morning before school and tell you. I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye to you Mouth." Brooke explained.

"Well, I wish I could have found out sooner." Mouth said letting go of his anger.

"Me too Mouth, me too."

"So, none of your explanation said why you were moving."

"The fashion business." Brooke said.

"That's cool. You will keep in touch?" Mouth asked.

"Of course, I could never forget Tree Hill with all the drama that happens in this little town." Brooke said, "Oh Mouth, we're having a little get together here tomorrow at around four."

"I'll be there." Mouth said walking out the door.

* * *

"Peyton, Lucas," Brooke said, "We're meeting at my house today around four. okay?"

"Yes that's good for me." Peyton said.

"You know what? I think my mom needs help at the café right around then." Lucas said.

"You can't get out of it? Well, I should be leaving the house at around 5:30, just in case you get out of it." Brooke said.

"Okay I'll try." Lucas said.

_See once again my thought is proven. Lucas is in love with Peyton. I mean he doesn't even want to go to my going away party. I thought we were friends, but he doesn't want to go to my going away party. What kind of friend is that? If he was leaving I would go to his._

"Brooke!" Lucas said.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I can't make it to your thing this after noon." Lucas said.

"Oh it's no big deal. I'm only leaving for New York for who know how long." Brooke said kind of grumpy.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to come back and talk to us while you're there aren't you?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Brooke said putting a smile on her face so she wouldn't have to argue with him anymore.

* * *

Brooke was going around her goodbye party saying her last goodbyes before she had to get into the car and go to the airport.

"Rachel, it's been fun with you this past month or however long it was." Brooke said.

"It's bee fun for me too."

"Bye Peyton, I hope you and Lucas well. I'll remember to keep in touch." Brooke said.

"Bye Brooke." Peyton said bringing her in for a hug, "Remember to call me when you land. Okay?"

"Yea, I'll remember to call you and the other five people don't worry." Brooke said.

"Bye Mouth. Next time I decide something major you will be one of the first people I call." Brooke said.

"Thanks, I thought I was forgotten when you didn't tell me." Mouth said.

"No, could never forget you. Bye everyone!" Brooke said.

Once Brooke, Haley, and Nathan were in the car and on there way Brooke said, "I can't believe he didn't even show up."

"It's okay Brooke he was probably just busy like he said he was going to be." Haley explained.

"Too busy to see his friend leave?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you shouldn't make yourself sad before you leave. Plus you can do better then Lucas." Nathan said not feeling a drop of guilt. He had his reasons.

"How can you that? He's your brother." Brooke and Haley said in unison.

"Because he's hurt Brooke so much. Before Lucas I don't remember her always being sad and if she was it was for sure not about a guy." Nathan explained.

"Oh." Was all Haley could say.

"You know I'm right here. You don't have to talk like I'm not. Lucas is a good guy. He just doesn't realize what he does to me or Peyton. I think that's one of his major flaws is that he doesn't know what he's doing to the people surrounding him." Brooke said.

_Well, now I'm at the airport. I'm kind of nervous to be leaving all be myself, but I know people will always be here for me to come back to or when I need help I can always just call and they'll be there. Well, on the phone._

"Brooke, I think they want you to board the plane." Haley said as she brought Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Oh thanks. You're going to call when you and Karen have your babies' right? I'm going to come down when you guys do. Both times." Brooke said.

"Are you sure you'll have enough money?" Haley said.

"If I don't I'll try to get some from my parents."

"Do you think that's going to be a good idea? I mean you're like an adult once you leave." Haley said.

"Yea, they were never around when I was growing up they can give me this." Brooke said.

"Well, Bye guys." Brooke said giving Haley and Nathan a hug before she got on the plane.

_Well, here I go. This is one of those life changing moments. That I'll look back on and say that's when it all changed. I hope I can pull it off in New York. I mean I have no job waiting for me or an apartment. This is going to hard. Maybe some magazine companies are hiring. I can do that and make clothes on the side. Then when I have so many made I can put it up online. My website again. I'm going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. You wanted this B. Davis. This is what you wanted._

"Nathan, do you think she will be alright?" Haley asked.

"Yea, it's Brooke. She'll be back soon for the births. Then we'll know for sure when we see her."

"I guess, but that's a couple of moths."

"That's the good thing because it will give her time to get settled." Nathan explained.

"Haley!" Lucas screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Where's Brooke? Please tell me she is in the bathroom."

"No, she's already on the plane. I'm sorry Luke." Haley said.

"She'll be back soon for the births and we'll tell her to call you when she calls to say she's landed and is okay in New York." Nathan said.

"So, your mom let you go. I knew she would." Haley said.

"Yea, when I told her it was because Brooke was leaving." Lucas said.

"Why didn't you tell your mom the reason the first time you asked her? You might have actually gotten to see Brooke leave." Nathan said getting frustrated with his brother.

"I know okay. I was being stupid."

"That's the understatement of the year." Nathan said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked.

"Hey calm down!" Haley said stepping between the two so they wouldn't clobber each other.

"It means you haven't been acting very smart for a while now." Nathan explained.

"What?! Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because you can't-"Nathan said.

"Don't." Haley said glaring at her husband because she knew what he was about to say and it was not the wise thing to do because then Brooke Davis would be mad at them. It's not a good thing to have her on your bad side.

"What?!" Lucas asked

"It's nothing." Haley said now realizing everyone was looking at them, "We have to go I'm going to stop by your house tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." Lucas said beyond confused.

* * *

**Well, now that you've read this chapter get reviewing. I hope you like it. **

**Samantha**


	5. Author's Note

Hi, I wish this was a real chapter, but I'm sorry it isn't. I went to write earlier today and just didn't know what to right. Hopefully tonight or tomorrow will bring me and you guys better. Luck. I will try to get a new one up by the end of the week. Once again sorry for the writers block.

Samantha

P.S. Don't hate me for the way I left the last few chapters. All your questions will be answered in the next chapter or the one after, but I have to get past this writers block first. If you guys give me ideas it might give me inspiration. Once again sorry for the rambling. I have to work on that.


	6. Secrets

**Hi! well, that was a quick writers block. Thanks for all your help. I may use some of you guys ideas. I may not. well, just read and review. I hope it's just as good as before. Or even better. well, I want reviews for the good and bad. Thanks**

**Samantha

* * *

**

One Month Later

"Haley!" Brooke screamed into the phone.

"Brooke, my phone works fine, which means I can hear you perfectly." Haley said.

"Oh sorry, buy I got a job a Vogue!"

"You're kidding right?!" Brooke heard Haley say after she screamed.

"Haley, why are you screaming?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke got a job at vogue."

"That's great. Tell her congratulations for me and that I knew she could do it all along." Nathan said.

"Did you catch that?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Yea, tell him thanks for me. Do you think they will notice my clothes and asked who designed them?" Brooke asked like a little kid asking what they got for Christmas. "That would be so great. Then I could become a big designer and eveything.""

"Don't jump to conclusions, but it is all possible. Very Very possible. Especially for you."

"Thanks tutor-girl. So, how is everyone in Tree Hill?"

"Good. Karen's belly is getting kind of big. Do you still think you will be able to make it for the births?"

"I hope so. As much fun as it is here and as much as I like it here. I miss Tree Hill. I miss how quiet it is and you guys. I really hope I get that time off to go see the babies." Brooke said.

"I know you do. Can I tell you something about Lucas?" Haley asked.

"I guess its okay." Brooke said knowing that this is better for her then actually talking to him.

"Well, he's been kind of glum since you left. Not that he looked very happy when you were here. Plus the only time I see him happy is when you're mentioned."

"Haley, we've gone over this he only wants what he can't have. That's why he is pining for me now." Brooke explained.

"Okay Brooke. Have you talked to him in a while?" Haley asked.

"No, why is something wrong with him?" Brooke asked with a sound of worry in her voice.

"No, he is fine. Brooke calls him okay?"

"Why?"

"Just does it please?" Haley said as hung up the phone.

_What the hell was that all about? Why does she want me to call Lucas so bad? Maybe I should call him to find out what's up. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I hope it's nothing bad or sad. Oh gees. She better not be having me call him so he can tell me he loves me and that him and Peyton didn't work out and they broke up. Whatever, I'll call him like Haley wants._

"Hello." Lucas said.

"Hi Luke. What's up?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke?"

"Yea, it's me."

"How have you been? How is New York?"

"It's been great. I like it a lot." Brooke said a little cheerier then necessary, "I got a job at vogue today."

"Brooke, that's great. Your dream is coming true then isn't it?"

"In a way. I want to be a designer not work for a magazine, but I'm saving up money for a shop and I'm hoping that someone who comes in to place an add in the magazine will notice my designs and hire me as a designer for their company." Brooke said.

"You're one step closer though. So, that's great."

"Yea, it is. So, what is up with you?"

"Oh you know the same old thing."

"That's cool. How are you and Peyton?" Brooke asked feeling jealous as she said it.

"Oh we're good. She just been kind of sad lately and won't open up to me. She always says it's my fault. I don't know what I did." Lucas said.

"I know how that feels. Especially when it's caused by you." Brooke said kind of sad.

"Brooke, you know I never meant to hurt you. It's all in the past now right?" Lucas asked with concern. He was worried that Brooke would lash out at him.

"Yea, it is. I'll talk to you later Luke. I have to get ready for work tomorrow."

"Call again soon." Lucas said.

"I will. Bye." Brooke said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Have you talked to Brooke lately?" Lucas asked Mouth before school.

"No, whenever she calls or I call her was gone or vice versa. Why? What's up?"

"Brooke got a job with vogue. I talked to her just last night and she told me." Lucas said.

"I know its great isn't it? Haley just told me." Mouth said.

"Lucas, did you talk to Brooke last night?" Haley asked.

"Yea."

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Lucas asked.

"What you're thinking." Haley said.

"Haley, not this again, I'm with Peyton. How many times do I have to tell you?" Lucas asked.

"You and Peyton are on a break. Which means things with you guys aren't going very well." Haley explained.

"Thanks for reminding me. I didn't already know that. I don't have time for this." Lucas said as he walked away.

"If it helps I think him and Brooke belong together too." Mouth said.

"Really? Brooke doesn't believe me when I say that. She always says he wants what he can't have."

"I could see why, but we see both sides. Well, more then either one of them sees." Mouth said.

"Yea, I suppose. I'll see you around." Haley said as she left.

* * *

"Luke, I don't know why you think I'm going to let you go." Karen said.

"Mom, I don't even know why I have to do, but I do know it is what I'm supposed to do. I know this doesn't make any sense mom. I just need to do it."

"How Lucas? How do you know all these things? Does Peyton know you're going?"

"I can't explain it mom. Peyton knows I'm leaving tomorrow to go somewhere, but she doesn't know where I'm going."

"You can go, but only because I think you are mature enough to do the right thing." Karen said.

"Thanks mom." Lucas said as he gave his mom a hug and then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Luke, when I talked to you today at school why did you tell me the opposite of what you told me a month ago?" Haley asked.

"I thought you would have forgotten."

"You thought wrong Lucas Scott. Really wrong. Why do you do this to them?" Haley asked.

"I don't do it on purpose. I know what I want, but I can never say what I want when it is needed." Lucas explained, "When I finally know what I'm going to say to her to defend myself she decides it's not what she wants anymore. Haley, she is playing with my heart just as much."

"Don't be stupid anymore Luke. I'm getting tired of it. Just do what is right for you and won't make you seem like a complete ass. Not what will make your pain go away. So stop being a baby and deal with it for once." Haley said leaving his house in a huff.

* * *

The Next Day

In the last two days Brooke and Stephanie who are both assistants for the manger of Vogue magazine have become very close due to them both hating her. They call her the devil.

"Hi Stephanie. What are we doing today?" Brooke asked.

"Being the Devil's personal assistants. What else? That is our job." Stephanie said.

"If it may get my designs noticed I don't care. What do you think?"

"I love all the clothes you have worn so far. You would be a great designer and you should totally open your own shop. I love all the designs you showed me too."

"Thanks. Opening my own shop is one of the many things I'm saving for. Well, I got to go get the devil some coffee."

_I hate this job, but it will be good for the future. I mean if I try to get a job as a designer they're going to see this and it will look very good on my resume. I plus I love hanging out with Stephanie. I was not having any fun at all before I met her. I constantly kept thinking of everyone at Tree Hill. I seriously thought of moving back before I got this job. Who would throw this job away? Certainly not me.

* * *

_

"Jake?" Nathan asked.

"Hey man." Jake said.

"You're back. How are you and Jenny? You still have her right?"

"Yea, I do. We're good. I got full custody of her and decided to move back to my home town. I missed my friends and my parents."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you man."

"Jake," Peyton said, "Is that you?"  
"Yea."

"I thought it would be forever before I saw you again." Peyton said as she hugged him.

"Well, I guess not." Jake said.

"Are you staying for good?" Peyton asked.

"Yea." Jake said.

"I have to go, but we'll catch up more later." Peyton said as she jogged off.

"Haley, I'm so glad I found you. Have you seen Luke? I really need to talk to him."

"He went on vacation for the weekend last night. Remember?" Haley asked.

"Yea, I remember. Shit! I really have to talk to him. Shit!" Peyton said more to herself the Haley as she walked off.

* * *

**Hi again! I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I haven't been able to start it yet, but i have some good idea so hopefully it won't take to long. Be patient. It is the holidays. thanks**

**Samantha**


	7. People Surprise You

Hi, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been busy. Well, I hope you like it. Please read and review. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Was it a bad chapter? Please let me know and review on this one.

Samantha_

* * *

_

_I can't wait to get home and take a nice long bath. My feet are killing me. I swear my boss hates me. She's always challenging, like she gets mad at me for taking ten minutes to get her coffee. Come one lady I'm not superman. Even he wouldn't be able to do it. That line is humongous. I guess he would be able to if. Oh, I dunno, but that lady truly is the Devil._

"Aww that was a nice bath." Brooke said as she got out of the bath. As she walked towards her room she heard a knock. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"You didn't think to call me first?!" Brooke said getting angry. She was gripping the door really tight, thinking of closing it in his face.

"I did, but I knew you would tell me not to come. So, I came without calling first. Just here me out Brooke."

"Fine. I'll be right back." Brooke said, "Haley James- Scott! Did you know Lucas was coming up here? Of course you did. You gave him my address. I mean I did just move again. Why didn't you tell me? Why is he here?" Brooke said outraged at her best friend.

"Yes, I did know he was coming. I didn't tell you because he made me promise. Let him tell you why he is there. He is still there right?" Haley said being level headed as normal.

"Yes, he's still here. This is why I left Tree Hill, Haley. Its drama is following." Brooke said, "Well, talk later. I have to sort this whole thing out."

Brooke got dressed in a nice outfit thinking that after Lucas left she could go out and party to get him out of her thoughts. Then she walked out to talk to Lucas, "Why are you here?"

"I can't visit my friend?" Lucas asked.

"If you wanted to visit to just visit you would have called. You're here for a reason that you didn't want to tell me over the phone. So, why are you here?" Brooke said.

"Brooke, I love you." Lucas blurted.

"No, you don't. You love Peyton. You always have." Brooke said, "Didn't you figure that out already when you chose her? You are going out with her and are very happy."

"Actually, Peyton and I are on a break."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean you love me. That just means you guys have problems you need to sort through."

"No, Brooke, I've been lying to myself and both of you. I didn't want to tell you because you don't love me. So, I put my thought of to the back of my mind and went after Peyton just like you said to do. Do you remember that thing I told you about Peyton before you left about how she was acting weird and that we hadn't made out or anything in a while?" Lucas said.

"Yea, Luke. I remember the conversation. What about it?"

"I lied to you. It wasn't about Peyton. It was about me Brooke."

"I hate liars! You should know that by now. So, why would you lie to me?" Brooke asked.

"I lied because I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want to spill my feelings because if I did you would say you're with Peyton. She's the one you love. You always rescue her and forget about me. The girl you were going out with. You would also say I'm not Peyton. I wouldn't have sex with my friend's boy friend." Lucas said as his temper rose with hers.

"Luke, get out!"

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" Lucas said as he walked to the door.

"No!" Brooke said as her eyes glistened with tears ready to come out. She couldn't think of anything to say and was trying so hard to hold back her tears. Lucas stood waiting at the door for her reply.

"Nothing to say?" Lucas asked as Brooke collapsed on the coach and tears started to roll out of her eyes uncontrollably, "Brooke, I'm so sorry." Lucas said as he walked towards her.

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?" Brooke asked shoving off Lucas who tried to give her a hug.

"Yes. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for bringing back all those bad memories. I'm sorry for hurting you all those times. I'm sorry I never did what you wanted."

"Do you even know why I'm crying? You automatically assume it is because of you. Gees someone is a little big in the head." Brooke said letting out a little giggle.

"No, I guess I don't." Lucas said being serious, "Why are you crying?"

Brooke, sat for a while thinking what she should do. _Should I tell him? No, too much has already been said tonight. To many hurtful words that could make us both cry. Plus, he is still sorta with Peyton. No, matter how much I want it to not be true he has not fully let her go not matter how much he says he loves me he is still sort of with Peyton. I could never pull a Peyton and be with him while he was with someone else. It's not the right time. _"You can sleep on the coach if you want instead of going to a hotel." Brooke said as she got up to go to sleep, "Goodnight Lucas. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Do you want to get breakfast with me tomorrow morning?" Lucas asked as Brooke walked to a closet.

"Sure."

"How do you have all this stuff already? You've only been here for about a month." Lucas asked.

"I asked my parents to give me some money to get some furniture and stuff I would need for my house. They paid for it all. I still have one of their credit cards, but I don't use it. I'm paying for this apartment myself. I moved here when I got my job at vogue." Brooke said.

"You put everything away pretty fast. It's nice."

"Thank you. I got the movers to put all the big stuff in the right spot when they brought it in. I don't know what I would of done if they just dropped the big stuff in here and just left it. I mean I only have one friend out here and she's a girl." Brooke said.

"Night Brooke."

"Night Broody."

* * *

Peyton was in her room trying to draw, but not succeeding because she was too busy thinking about what to do with Lucas. Whether or not she should call him and tell him what was on her mind.

"Hello," a tired Lucas said as he answered his cell phone.

"Did I wake you?" Peyton asked.

"Yea. I went to sleep early today." Lucas said whispering.

"Its only ten." Peyton said looking at the clock, "Why are you whispering. Aren't you in a hotel room by yourself?"

"No, I'm not at a hotel. I'm staying at a friend's and she went to sleep." Lucas said not realizing he said she.

"She? Who are you visiting."

Shit Lucas thought. Now, I have to tell her. There is no point in lying. It will only get me in a deeper hole then I'm already in, "I went to visit Brooke."

"Oh," Peyton said, "How is she? Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton said getting jealous.

"She's good. I didn't tell you because I thought you would get mad."

"Well, I guess its sort of a good thing you went." Peyton said deciding that if Lucas can do what he wants then so can she.

"You're not mad?" Lucas asked.

"No, why would I be?"

"Because you don't like Brooke all that much and whenever I would mention Brooke at school you would always get kind of mad." Lucas asked forgetting to whisper.

"No, I wouldn't." Peyton said.

"Don't lie to Peyton! I'm not stupid." Lucas said yelling now.

"Well, I guess I just decided to stop caring now because I finally realize you love Brooke and that you don't love me."

"Lucas, what's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, its nothing. Just go back to sleep Brooke." Lucas said.

"I can if you don't scream anymore." Brooke said.

"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet."

"Who are you talking to anyways?" Brooke asked.

"Peyton, she called to tell me something. I didn't call her." Lucas said defending himself as he covered up the phone so Peyton wouldn't here him.

"Oh, okay." Brooke said walking back into her room.

"Peyton, why did you call?" Lucas said not realizing that Brooke was standing door eves dropping.

"You know Jake is in town." Peyton said.

"That's how you figured out I love Brooke, because everything clicked when you realized that you loved Jake. Huh? Didn't it? Didn't you?"

"Yea, I did." Peyton whispered into the phone as Luke heard a thud.

"Can you hold on a second?" Lucas said, "Brooke, Brooke! Are you okay?"

* * *

Hi, again. Go, review so, that I know what you guys think. I really like knowing. Thanks

Samantha


	8. Frantic

**Hi, I hope you like this chapter. It is a little shorter then usual. I just had to get this in there. It is sort of a filler chapter, but it is needed to continue on with the story.**

**Samantha**

**P.S. Read and review.**

* * *

Lucas frantically looked for Brooke's house phone then realized that she might not have one due to the fact that she's the only one living there and has a cell phone. So, he grabbed his phone hung up on Peyton and dialed 911.

"My friend just passed out I think, but I'm not sure. I'm at 4532 Seabrook dr. I'm in apartment C." Lucas said.

"Someone will be over right away sir."

He opened the door so, the paramedics could get in and then walked straight back to Brooke, "Brooke wake up." Lucas kept saying over and over.

"Sir, is this the young lady."

"Yes, her name is Brooke Davis. She is 18 years old."

"Okay, sir. We'll get her to the hospital." The man said as he walked out of the door.

Lucas paced back and forth in the lobby hoping that Brooke would be okay. Not knowing at all what happened and how she ended up on the floor. Was it because of him? He kept asking himself. He had no idea what happened and was debating whether or not to call Haley and decided to wait until he got news from the doctor.

"Lucas, are you a family member of Brooke?"

"I've known her for years. I'm her boyfriend." Lucas said to get the doctor to tell how Brooke was doing.

"Well, Brooke is doing okay. We're not quite sure what caused her to pass out. It might have been something that was occurring when she passed out."

"Oh okay, can I go see her?" Lucas asked.

"She's not awake yet. We think the impact her head had with the floor might of caused her to go into a coma, but we're not sure yet."

"How do you not know?!" Lucas asked as he yelled.

"Well, comas and someone passing out are very normal. When you pass you is an extremely short coma. So, since she has been out for about an hour we're not sure. We won't know until tomorrow. Call her parents. They need to fill out some paper work."

"Okay," Lucas said as he walked off to Brooke's room, "Brooke, hey. How are you? That's a dumb question. Well, I hope you wake up soon. Haley is going to be devastated when she hears what happened. She's going to think it's all my fault. Then again it probably is. I put all the stress on you the second I came. Brooke, please just wake up. I need you." With that Lucas got up to call Haley.

"Hi, Lucas, Have you seen Brooke? How is she? She was really mad at me when I didn't tell her you were coming. I hope she's not to mad at me or you." Haley said.

"Haley," Lucas said.

"Lucas, what is it? You're using that serious tone."

"Brooke is in the hospital."

"Oh my gosh!" Haley said. "What happened?"

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan said seeing the look on his wife's face.

"Brooke is in the hospital."

"Oh," Nathan said as he sat back down on the coach in shock.

"Brooke passed out. I'm not quite sure how it happened. This is what happened before she passed out. Brooke came out of her room because she heard me yelling. I told her everything was okay and to go back to sleep. I started telling Peyton th-" Lucas said.

"No, wonder she passed out. You were talking to Peyton. You know what Lucas you really don't think do you?" Haley said.

"I can't believe you are blaming this on me Haley. I even told her before she passed out that I was talking to Peyton because she called me. On with my story. Well, then I started telling Peyton that the only reason she realized that I loved Brooke was because she saw Jake. Then I heard a thud and Brooke was passed out on the floor."

"Oh, Luke."

"Yea,"

"She passed out because she heard what you said about her. She was so shocked that she passed out." Haley said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I think it is good." Haley said.

"Well, Haley I have more bad news. The doctor thinks that she might be in a coma, but we won't know until tomorrow."

"She won't be Luke. She'll come out of it before then. You want to know why I think that? Because you were defending the fact that you love her to Peyton the girl that she was always scared you would go back to. So, now she finally knows you are all hers and will want to wake up for that."

"Thanks, Haley. I'll call you when I get more information."

"Okay. Bye Luke." Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"Haley I can't believe you tried to blame Lucas for Brooke passing out." Nathan said.

"I was mad and sad. I was sad that my best friend was in the hospital and needed to blame someone for it and he was the one in the line of fire. I was also mad that while he was up there visiting Brooke he would call Peyton, but I should have waited until he said that she called him. I think I know why she called."

"I see. Do you want to go see Brooke? Nathan, we don't have the money to go see her. We have to get ready for the baby." Haley said.

"Haley, we still have about 7 months. We have plenty of time. Why don't you want to see her."

"I'm scared she won't be alright. I don't know if I can handle that. I could barley handle her leaving Tree Hill. How could I handle her leaving this world forever?"

"She'll be fine." Nathan said as he pulled his wife in for a hug.

Haley and Nathan sat like that for a while. Haley just couldn't stop crying. She kept thinking of all the worse possibilities.

"Nathan, can you go buy those tickets?"

"Yea, sure Haley." Nathan said as he got up.

"Do you think anyone has told Rachel or Peyton?" Haley asked.

"I don't know Haley. Do you want to call them and find out?"

"I don't know if I could handle talking about it." Haley said.

"I'll call them both for you. Don't worry Haley, Brooke will be alright. She is a strong person. She pulls through everything alright."

"Yea, but this isn't wh-"

"She'll be alright stop worrying." Nathan said.

"Hello," Haley said as she answered the phone.

"Haley, I'm sorry to bother you again. Especially this late at night, bu-"

"Did you get anymore news on Brooke?" Haley asked.

"No, Haley, I'm sorry. By any chance do you have Brooke's insurance information?" Lucas asked.

"I think I might. She was in one of her sad moods when she gave it to me saying about how if anything ever happened she didn't want to be dying in a hospital bed because no one could reach her parents for them to fill out the hospital papers."

"Haley can you just find the information and fax it to this number 555-555-5555."

"Yea, sorry. If I don't find I'll just call you back. Do, I just put your name on the top or what?"

"Yea, right mine I already told the lady that someone would be faxing me some stuff to fill out Brooke's paper work."

"Bye Luke. Tell Brooke that I'll be there in a couple of hours hopefully."

"okay. Bye."

"Did you talk to them?" Haley asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Yea, Rachel took it a lot harder then I expecting. She's flying up with us and Peyton is being Peyton. She said something about how people always leave her and that she doesn't want to be there when another one does." Nathan said as he said the thing that Peyton said he heard his wife begin to cry again. "It's going to be okay. Peyton is always so negative about these types of things. Hurry up and pack some things. Are flight is at 3 in the morning and it's already 12: 30. I'll call Rachel and let her know that we'll pick her up at 1 to catch the flight."

"Okay." Was all Haley could muster.

* * *

**Like I said it is a filler chapter and it is kind of short. I am very sorry for that, but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I will try. Well, please go tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Samantha**


	9. With Answers comes more Questions

**Frist I'd like to say sorry for taking so long to update. I would also like to inform you that the accident did happen, but Haley was never pregnet and the Daunte issue never happened. It was a drunk driver hit and run, but the way Lucas got hurt is still the same. Sorry, I didn' tell you sooner. It completly slipped my mind. Well, read and review.**

**Samantha**

* * *

When Haley, Rachel, and Nathan arrived at the hospital Haley was still passed out. It was now close to 5:30.

"Hi, we're here to see Brooke Davis." Haley said.

"She's in room 342, down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you." The three of them said.

"Hey man. How are you?" Nathan asked as he entered Brooke's room.

"I always loved watching her sleep. She always looked so peaceful." Lucas said not taking his eyes off of Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, is going to be alright." Haley said as she side hugged him.

"Hey Brooke, I bet when you're passed out you still think you're prettier then me, but I'm sorry it's never gonna happen." Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Haley said

"What? That's our thing." Rachel said.

"Haley rolled her eyes and turned towards Lucas, "Did the doctor say anything else?"

"No, the nurses just come in every now and then to check up on her."

"I hope she wakes up soon. I'm really scared for her." Haley said to no one in particular, more to herself then anyone else.

"Haley, it's gonna be alright. Brooke is a fighter. You know that." Lucas said,

Haley laughed, "Luke, wasn't I just comforting you over this same exact thing, but I know she's a fighter. She always has been from what I know. Can I get a minute with Brooke?" Haley asked to everyone.

"Sure," They all said beginning to leave.

"Hey Brooke, I think I know why you passed out." Haley said, "I know you don't want to hear this, but I think it's because you finally realized that Peyton will never be able to come between the two of you and that even before she never really did he just didn't have his mind made up. Brooke, you have to wake up. I need you. I need you to help me with my baby and be there for me. Just like I'll be there for when you need me. Just get better okay?" Haley said getting up at the last part to get the others.

"Haley, can I go see Brooke?" Lucas asked when Haley appeared in the waiting room. "I just want to go sit in there and make sure she's okay."

"Yea, that's why I was coming out here. Plus, I wanted to call Peyton and get her to come down here." Haley said.

After Haley told them all that Lucas got up quietly and went to sit in Brooke's room. Lucas felt responsible for what happened to Brooke. Haley was the only one that sensed it, but didn't know why he felt that way.

"How are you gonna do that? She's probably to mad. She thinks Brooke is leaving her." Nathan said.

"So, one of her oldest friends is in the hospital. She should come down to see her." Haley said irritated that Peyton didn't even consider coming up with them.

"Just call her. Brooke, will be happy if she's here when she wakes up. Brooke cares for Peyton more then she wants us to know." Rachel said.

* * *

"Hello." Peyton said.

"Hey Peyton. It's Haley."

"Haley, have you seen Brooke? How is she doing?"

"Yea, I have. She's doing well from what I can tell. Are you coming to see her? I know she would like to see you when she wakes up."

"Haley, I can't. It will make me break down."

"So, she needs you Peyton. How can you abandon her like this? She's your friend. She was your best friend for 10 years." Haley said.

"Okay, I'll come down." Peyton said giving in to Haley.

* * *

"Brooke, Brooke wake up."

"Who are you?"

"A friend, but that doesn't matter right now. Come with me."

"Why? I don't even know you." Brooke said.

"I want you to see how much you've done for your friends."

"Why would you want to do that for me?"

"Because I'm your guardian angel and that's what we do. We're here for you when you need us."

"Can we just get this over with so I can go home."

"You want to leave already? You don't want to see all the good you've done? You don't want to know what their life would have been like without you?"

"No, because I know that without me their life would have been completely different. I also know that the people they would become would be completely different if I left now. Plus, I don't want to leave that world behind just yet. I'm not ready to leave. I still have things to solve." Brooke said.

"I'm not surprised at all that you would say that."

"If you knew I would say something like that then why am I here?"

"You had to make that decision on your own. I couldn't just assume it. What if I was wrong? I would have let you die when it wasn't your time."

"I see. So, can I go home now?"

"Well, see you later Brooke Davis."

And with that Brooke was gone from that place not knowing what was going to happen next or if what just happened was a completely dream or what. She was so, confused.

* * *

"Brooke," Lucas said noticing Brooke's eyes opening after he had been sitting in her hospital room for a while.

"Hey, what happened?" Brooke asked in a dry voice.

"Let me get you some water then I'll explain it."

"Okay." Brooke said as she was handed a cup of water.

"Well, I was yelling at Peyton when you came out…" Lucas went on to tell the rest of the story.

"So, the doctor knows why I passed out? Right?" Brooke asked.

"No, the doctor doesn't. Sorry Brooke, but Haley thinks she knows why."

"Is Haley here?" Brooke said perking up, "Did you tell her everything that happened?"

"Yes, Haley is here along with Rachel and Nathan. I explained to them what was going on when you passed out, but not the whole story of why I was down here, but I think they might of figured it out by what I was saying to Peyton." Lucas said.

"Oh okay. Can you get Haley for me? You should probably tell the doctor I'm awake too." Brooke said.

"Oh, Brooke Davis is to good to go get the doctor?" Lucas joked.

"Yes, now go." Brooke said ordering Lucas with a true smile on her face.

"Yes, your majesty." Lucas said with a bow.

Brooke started to laugh as Lucas walked out of the room. She was so happy Haley, Rachel and Nathan came to see her, but she couldn't stop thinking of why Peyton didn't come.

_I wonder where Peyton is. Why didn't she come? Did she come because of Lucas and I. No, she wouldn't have cause she's in love with Jake or that's what it seemed like from what I heard him yelling at to Peyton on the phone before I passed out. I hope she's not mad at me. I didn't do anything. He came out here. What was I supposed to do just kick him out? He is my friend.

* * *

_

Hi, Ms. Davis. I'm Dr. Roberts. Your friend told me you woke up. How are you feeling? Are you remembering things fine?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"I'm good. I didn't remember the accident at first, but once my friend Lucas told me how it happened and what happened it all came back to me."

"That's good. Let me just check a few things and then I should be out of your hair."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Ms. Davis, we want to keep you over night to make sure you are okay." Dr. Roberts said turning to Brooke once again.

"Thank you, Dr Roberts." Brooke said as he left.

* * *

"Tutor-girl, I can't believe you're here. You didn't have to come. I would have been fine."

"Yes, I did Brooke. You're my best friend. How could I not come?" Haley asked, "Plus, you would have been mad at me if I didn't come."

"You're right. I would have been mad if you weren't here. So, why do you think passed out? Luke said you had an idea."

"I guess you didn't hear me when I told you while you were unconscious." Haley said, "Brooke, we both you passed out because you finally realized how much Luke loves you and that no one can come between the two of you."

"Haley, I'm kind of tired. You know if you want you can stay at my place tonight."

"No, I want to stay here with you."

"Aww that is so sweet of you." Brooke said.

"Hey Nathan, Rachel, Brooke is tired. So, she's going to go to sleep. I'm so, sorry I didn't let you guys talk to her. Wait, where's Luke?" Haley said.

"I think he went to get something to eat. Hey Brooke, how's it going? Nathan said.

"I'm good, but I can't wait to get out of here. You want to do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go to my apartment and get me a pair of clothes to wear?" Brooke asked.

"Anything in particular?"

"No, but make sure you've seen me wear that outfit. Luke should have the address. I think Luke has the key to my apartment. Can you ask him for me? Please."

"Sure, Brooke, I'll be right back. Do you want me to get Luke too?"

"Yea, sure. I'd like to say goodnight to him."

* * *

"Hey Rachel."

"Brooke, I miss you. You know this probably wouldn't have happened in Tree Hill."

"What are you talking about? Nathan and Lucas have both been in the hospital twice. Haley once. It's probably more likely that I would've gotten hurt in Tree Hill." Brooke said.

"Whatever. It's time for you to get out of here." Rachel said.

"Yea, I know, but I can't right now Rachel. I'm tired. Plus I have to stay over night. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Hey Brooke, they all just left to go to your apartment. I think they're spending the night there." Luke said preparing to sleep in the chair.

"Hey Luke, Come lay with me please." Brooke said.

"Sure Brooke."

_This is so comfortable. I've missed this. I've missed him and everyone else too. To bad he's going to be going home soon and it's not like I can go back to Tree Hill. This is my home now. I have a job here. I have to work at Vogue, but maybe there's a way to go back to Tree Hill and still do what I love. Designing. I could open Clothes over Bros again. That brought in a lot of money. After a while maybe I could own my own shop if I had enough money_.

Brooke starts crying into Lucas's chest as he holds. Brooke doesn't know what she should do or how to deal with any of the thoughts running through her head. She also cries because now that she knows what she has been wondering for so long she's going to have to give it up cause he has to go home. She no longer knows if she made the right choice to move to New York.

"What's wrong Pretty Girl?" Lucas said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I will try to update soon, but I can't make any promises.**

**Samantha**


	10. Does he Ever Know the Right Answer?

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I was just really buzy and whenever I was free I was never in the writing mood. Then when I was in the writing mood I had to study for my finals which were terrible and then I got out of the writing mood. I feel so bad because I know I hate it when people take forever to update. So, I hope you will forgive me and read the rest of my story. So, review after you read the chapter because I love to get them and it helps me to remember I have to update my story.

Samantha

* * *

As Haley, Nathan, and Rachel walked into Brooke's apartment they gasped at the sight.

"Oh my gosh! How did Brooke do get this apartment? It's beautiful. How could she afford it and all this stuff? She's only been here for about a month." Haley said.

"Is it that big of a deal?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I guess it isn't, but its hella nice." Haley said.

"I know." Rachel and Nathan said.

"Well, let's find the guest rooms. So, we can go to sleep. I'm so tired." Nathan said.

In five minutes they found the rooms. Lucky for them, Brooke's apartment was big enough for three rooms. Her apartment was a whole floor.

"Morning Nate, you want some breakfast?" Haley asked.

"Yea, sure."

When Haley was on her way to the kitchen she saw Rachel watching t.v. in the living room.

"Hey! What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you telling me you've been out here all night?" Haley asked.

"Yea, sorta. I tried to go to sleep for like an hour when we got here, but I just couldn't fall asleep." Rachel said.

"Well, do you want some breakfast? I'm making some for Nathan and me." Haley said

"You're such a wife." Rachel said.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean I am married and pregnant. This baby is popping out in 7 months." Haley said.

"It wasn't a bad thing. Just an observation." Rachel replied.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to make some eggs. Do you want some?" Haley questioned.

"Yea," Rachel said. "thanks Haley."

"Rachel, can you help me pick out some clothes for Brooke to wear today?" Nathan asked.

"Of course." Rachel said as she bounced up, "Do you think she got some great new clothes while she was out here?"

"That matters why?" Nathan said getting a questioning look on his face.

"I was just thinking I could borrow some."

"No, you are not borrowing her clothes."

"Okay, Daddy!" Rachel said in a baby voice.

"Just pick out a pair of clothes for her to wear." Nathan said.

"Rachel looked threw the closet for a while and in the end found a couple of different outfits that Brooke could wear. "I think we should bring her all three outfits."

"Why?" Nathan asked, "She's only going to wear one."

"A girl needs choices you know."

"Whatever you say. Let's just go see if Haley is done with breakfast." Nathan said.

The three of them ate, got dressed and left Brooke's apartment to go to the hospital.

* * *

When Lucas awoke the next morning he had completely forgot what had happened the last two days. All he saw and could think about was Brooke the beautiful brunette still in his arms from the night before.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered in her ear, "I love you. I always have."

"Lucas then got up to get himself some breakfast he was starving. When he got back about ten to fifteen minutes later he saw that Brooke had woken up.

"Is that for me?" Brooke asked.

"No, sorry, but the nurses bring you your food." Lucas said.

"That food is gross though." Brooke whined.

"I got it from the same place they do."

"Oh. Well, when do I get out of here this place is boring." Brooke said.

"Sometime today I think." Lucas said.

"When is Haley coming back? And Nathan with my clothes?"

"Soon, I assume." Lucas said.

"Brooke, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but what happened last night?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing." Brooke said putting up her walls again.

"Brooke, you can tell me. You can trust me. I won't hurt you again." \

"Last time you said that you hurt me. What's going to make it different this time?" Brooke said as her voice rose.

"Brooke, calm down we're in a hospital." Lucas said, "There is no Peyton now that's what's different."

"So, you blame it all on Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"What do you blame on me?" Peyton asked as she walked into the room.

"Peyton! You came. I didn't think you would." Brooke said as she clapped with join and did her signature dimpled smile.

"Not come see my friend in the hospital? Nonsense." Peyton said.

"Brooke, you know that's not what I meant." Lucas said as he stood up and reminded Brooke of his presence. "I'll let you guys catch up."

"Lucas, wait. Peyton, can I talk to you in a little bit? Lucas and I need to talk." Brooke said.

"Yea, sure. I'll be in the waiting room." Peyton said.

"Thanks again P. Sawyer." Brooke said as Peyton walked out and shut the door behind her, "What did you mean then Luke?"

"I meant Peyton finally found out what she wants."

"What about you Luke? Have you figured out what you want?" questioned Brooke.

Lucas just stood there. The room was completely silent and he had no idea how to respond to Brooke's questions.

"Luke, there can't be an us until you know for sure what you want. I can't, won't, and don't want my heart broken again.

* * *

Lucas walked out of Brooke's room to the lobby as Haley, Nathan, and Rachel were walking in.

"Nathan, can I talk to you for a second before you go see Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, sure." Nathan said walking over to his brother, "What's up?"

"Well, I told Brooke I love her, but she doesn't believe me. She asked me if I knew what I wanted and I just stood there like an idiot."

"Luke, not this again. How could you do this to her again?" Nathan asked.

"Would you let the women you love go? No, you wouldn't you would fight for her like I'm fighting for Brooke."

"Yea, I would, but you have to prove to Brooke that you love her and not Peyton because just last month you were telling Peyton you loved her."

"Do you want to know how I know I know I love her? How I know she is the one? Lucas asked.

"No, but I'm sure Brooke does." Nathan said, "Peyton you came."

"Yea, Haley convinced me."

"I knew she would." Nathan said.

"Where did Luke go? Wasn't he just standing here?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, he must of went to go check on Brooke."

"Nathan, do you think Luke gets that we broke up?"

"Yea, he's going after Brooke. Why? You love Jake right?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, how did you know that?"

"Just a guess. Let's go see Brooke. She should be getting out of here soon."

"Okay," Peyton said as they began walking towards Brooke's room.

* * *

Now, That you've read the chapter go review. Like I said at the beginning it will get me to update faster because I will remember I have a story. lol. Thanks

Samantha


	11. Brooke and Lucas

Hey Guys!

I've been trying to get this chapter up all day, but fanfiction was acting crazy on me. I hope this extremly long chapter well, long for me makes up for the long break I had before the last chapter. Once again I am sorry. I hope you like this chapter. Well, like always please read and review.

Samantha

* * *

Nathan and Peyton walked into Brooke's room not seeing Lucas, just the three girls chatting up a storm. "Where's Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"He said he was going for a walk and had to do something, but he said he would be back before I was let go from the hospital." Brooke said.

"So, you know when you're getting out?" Peyton asked.

"Yep. Before lunch most likely unless they find something when they come check up on me." Brooke stated.

"Nathan, are you going to give me my clothes yet? I wanna get out of this thing." Brooke wined.

"Yea, sure." Rachel said as she handed Brooke a bag.

"You had it all this time?" Brooke said pretending to be totally pissed off.

"Yea, I just wanted to torture you." Rachel said.

"Just when I thought you were getting nice. When are you going home?" Brooke said getting serious as she looked around the room at each of them.

"Well, Nathan and I are leaving later today. We have to get back to school." Haley said the first to speak up.

"Same with me." Rachel said.

"Same with me." Peyton said.

"What about Luke?" Brooke asked.

"He was supposed to leave today too, but I don't know if he is still leaving then." Haley said.

"Oh okay." Brooke said. _I wonder if Lucas is staying. That would be wonderful, but he does have to get back to school and I'm alright so there really is no reason for him to stay. I love Lucas, but how am I supposed to choose whether or not to stay here and go for me dream or go back to me home? That's so hard to choose. He doesn't even know I love him and I can't tell him because he is leaving soon and if I do tell him he'll just tell me that we can make it work. That we can work through the long distance. Yea, Luke could do it because he knows I love him with all my heart, but what about him? How am I supposed to know he's not off with Peyton doing god knows what. I mean..._

"Brooke, Brooke" The doctor was saying.

"Hi, can I get out of here?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"You can in a couple of minutes. I have to run a few tests first alright?" The doctor said.

"Yea. Hey Luke. When did you get back? Where did everyone go?" Brooke said.

"I got back about half an hour ago and they all went to reserve a table at a restaurant so that when we get there we don't have to wait for a table." Lucas said.

"Super. Where are we eating?"

"Not quite sure they were still picking the place when they left."Lucas said.

"Luke, when are you going back to Tree Hill."

"I'm leaving in a couple days."

"You don't have to get back to school or anything?" Brooke asked, "Curious as to why he was staying."

"No, I do, but I can make it back up when I know you are 100 better. I can't leave you here all alone and then something go wrong." Lucas said.

"Okay." Brooke said getting a dimpled smile on her face.

"You happy I'm staying a couple more days?" Lucas said noticing her smile and getting up to sit by her bed since the doctor was walking out.

"Brooke, I'll be right back with all your results." The doctor said.

Brooke just nodded her head and turned to Lucas and said, "Yea, I'm happy you're staying longer."

Lucas looked down at her as she said it and leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm happy I'm staying to. We didn't get anytime to hang out." Lucas said as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Yea, we didn't." Brooke said trying to ignore the kiss.

"Brooke,"

"Lucas," Brooke said.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little shocked that's all."

"What are you shocked about?"

"Lucas you…"

"Brooke," the doctor said interrupting her sentence, "You can go now. If you are having memory lose or anything be sure to come right back here okay?"

"Okay." Brooke said as she got out of the bed.

"Luke, you just kissed me and I specifically told you that there could be no us unless you knew what you wanted."

"Who said I didn't know what I wanted?" Luke asked as Brooke picked up her bag and was walking out the door with Lucas behind her.

"Nobody," Brooke said shocked as his answer, "but how am I supposed to know you know what you wanted if you don't even tell me what you want?"

"You were just supposed to know." Lucas said telling Brooke the same thing she told him when she told him to go out with Rachel, but meant for him to fight for her.

"That's not cool Luke." Brooke said getting angry.

"What?"

"Using my own words against me." Brooke said.

"Brooke, look at me." Lucas said as he lifted up her face and turned it towards him, "I know it's you I'm in love with because when I look ten years into the future I see your beautiful face standing in front of me. I know its you because every time we touch every time we kiss I get butterflies in my stomach. Brooke, you are the one for me because you make me ten times happier when I'm with you then when I'm not with you me. You make me happy even when you're mad at me. I'm happy even then because I know I still have you. I know that you're still mine. Brooke, I love you because you are you. I love you because you don't let anyone change who you are. I love you Brooke Davis. I'm in love with you head over heels in love with you."

"Lucas, I love you too." Brooke said crying, "I love you because I know that no matter how many times I make you tell me why you love me I know you will do it. I know that you will always be my broody and I will always be your"

"Cherie" Lucas said as he picked Brooke up and kissed her.

"Can we go eat now? I'm sick of hospital food." Brooke said.

"Yea, let's go."

* * *

Hey guys! They let me out of the hospital." Brooke said all Cherie as she walked in holding Lucas's hand.

"We assumed that." Rachel said.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys together?!" Haley screamed.

"Yes!" Brooke shouted and with that she turned around and kissed Lucas right on the lips.

"I could get used to this." Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear when she hugged him after they kissed.

"I've missed it." Brooke said as they walked over and took a seat with the others. " So, what's good here?"

"Cause we're the experts." Rachel said.

"Cool because I have no idea what I want." Brooke said.

"You can share a plate with me. Okay? I heard plates are big at these nice places." Lucas said.

"Okay, I'm not that hungry anyway. The hospital fed me like nothing and now I eat like nothing." Brooke said.

"How would you know that? You haven't even been out for an hour yet." Nathan said.

"I know, but that's what I'm thinking." Brooke said, "P. Sawyer why are you so quite?"

"I was never the talkative one B. That has always been you." Peyton said.

"Are you sure, because right now I feel sad and like drawing." Brooke said.

"You're still the same old Brooke."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Brooke said. They all just looked at her expecting her to start laughing. "What? Do I have bread crumbs on my face?"

"No, it's just that we thought you would know why you might be a tiny bit different." Haley said.

"I know why guys. I'm not stupid." Brooke said feeling insulted.

"Brooke, that's not what we meant. We just weren't sure if you were kidding or not. Sometimes with you we just can't tell." Nathan said.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly with it being exactly how it used to be before all the drama of Tree Hill happened. They were all close to being done with their lunch and all had to catch a flight soon. So, they left the restaurant and were on their way to the airport. Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton said goodbye to the other three since they were leaving early unlike Peyton whose flight was not until around eight.

* * *

"Well, P. Sawyer this is my apartment." Brooke said.

"It's beautiful. I wish I could live in a place like this. You can. The one below me is for rent." Brooke said as she laughed, "You know I'm kidding. If you ever need a place to hide out you can come here."

"Thanks Brooke. Brooke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You really love Lucas right?"

"Of course I do. What would give you the impression I didn't?" Brooke asked getting a serious look on her face.

"Nothing did. Brooke, please don't get mad at me when I ask you this its just that a lot of friends ask there friend this before"

"You want to know why I didn't ask you if I could go out with Lucas before we started going out."

"Yea, that's exactly it."

"Peyton, I didn't ask because I didn't think it would matter. I mean you're with Jake right? You're in love with Jake right?"

"Yea and yea." Peyton said.

"So, why do I need you to ask if you can date Lucas if you know I love him and you don't like him anymore?"

"Well, when you look at it that way." Peyton said.

"Exactly. Now, where is Lucas with that movie? How long does it take to rent a movie?" Brooke said.

"Well, looks like it takes thirty minutes." Peyton said.

"Hey Broody." Brooke said when she answered the door and gave him a kiss.

"Brooke, I better be get going if I want to make my flight." Peyton said.

"Bye." Brooke and Lucas said as they gave her a hug goodbye.

"You know we don't have to finish the movie if you don't want to?" Brooke said as she straddled Lucas, "I know you don't like girly movies all that much."

"I like what ever you like." Lucas said.

"You're the best boyfriend. So, do you want to go to my room?" Brooke asked.

"I do, but I want to take it slow this time." Lucas said.

"but we've don't it a ton of times why does it matter now?" Brooke pouted.

"If we wait it will be 10x greater when we do do it." Lucas stated.

"Well, can we at least do it before you leave? I dunno if I could go that long without you." Brooke said, "Plus, then I'll remember how much I love you while you're gone."

"Brooke, can't we just wait and then when the time comes it comes."

"Fine!" Brooke said getting off of Lucas and watching the movie.

"Brooke, come on. You know I just want to make it special."

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to go take a shower." Brooke said taking off her clothes on her way to the bathroom.

"It's not going to work." Lucas told her as she walked away.

* * *

"Lucas, I'm gonna go to bed. I have to work tomorrow. You coming anytime soon?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I can sleep on the coach or in a guest bedroom if you like." Lucas asked.

"Lucas! I like sleeping with you. You make me feel safe. Now, I totally can't do my plan because I will feel bad."

"Your plan?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, my plan to get you to give in." Brooke said.

"Oh, okay. I'm confused."

"I would feel bad because I made you think I didn't want you and that you felt like I felt I had to let you sleep with me not that I wanted you to, but Luke I totally do. I love lying next to you and waking up with you." Brooke said.

"Okay, Brooke." Lucas said as he walked up to her and picked her up as he kissed her.

"Luke, you know I want this, but what about what you want?" Brooke asked.

"I want you. I feel bad for making you feel bad and I want to make you feel better. Really better." Lucas said.

"Luke," Brooke said as he was undoing her pants, "We really don't have to. I know you care about me. You already showed that."

"Brooke, I want to. You can't stop in the middle now. I would have to do it myself if we don't."

"Okay." Brooke said as she began kissing him again.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. This one just totally came to me. I'll try to update soon. Oh and please review. I love them.

Samantha


	12. Is it Really Love?

_Hey! Well, here is chapter 10. I hope you like it. _

_Samantha

* * *

_

_I love waking up in his arms. I forgot how good this felt. I forgot how much I loved this. Well, it looks like last night I got what I wanted and he got what he wanted. I wonder what's going to happen when Luke goes back home. I mean Tree Hill. This is my home now. I wonder how we're going to make this work with me here and him there. _

"Morning, Pretty Girl."

"I told you I could get you to do it." Brooke said.

"It's not like you did it intentionally."

"You got me there." Brooke said, "Luke, I'm so happy you're here. I missed you. I missed everyone. I missed the familiarity of it all, but I especially missed you."

"Of course you did. It's only natural missing everything you have known. Brooke, you know you can always come home," Lucas said before kissing her on the lips, "I missed you to Brooke."

"I know I can always go home Luke, but I have a life here. I can't just move because I feel like it. I have a job here." Brooke said.

"I know. What are we going to do when I go back home to Tree Hill?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, but I don't have time to talk about that right now. I have to go to work now or I will be late and my boss or as Stephanie and I like to call her the devil might fire me. I'll see you when I get back. Go explore the city. I'll be back at around six." Brooke said.

"I got myself a working girl." Lucas said as he kissed Brooke and she walked to the bathroom.

Brooke took a shower had a quick breakfast and said goodbye to Lucas before she was on her way to work. She really didn't want to go today. She really wanted to stay at home with Luke for the day, but knew to keep her job she had to go to work today.

* * *

When Brooke got to her apartment that night Lucas wasn't there. She sees her answering machine blinking and goes to listen to the message. "Brooke, its Lucas. I'm in the city. I got kind of lost, but I'm on my way home now. So, I should be there soon."

_Oh great he got lost in the city and probably got some hot girl to help him find his way back home. I don't even know how you could get lost in this city. Just grab a cab and tell them where you want to go. How could you get lost? Oh my. He was definitely met someone else if he used a lame excuse like that. He's just coming here to tell me he wants to break up and then is going to go back to Tree Hill. I knew I shouldn't have opened my heart again. Wait, I trust Luke. That's why I did all this was because I knew he wouldn't hurt me. So, it's all going to be okay. He really cares for me or he wouldn't still be here._

"Brooke," Lucas said as he walked in the door.

"Hey! Where were you?"

"I was out looking at the city like you recommended I do. Did you get my message?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yea yea I did. So, was your day good?"

"Yea, it was, but I didn't get to spend it with the person I really wanted to." Lucas said as he pretended to get all sad

"Well, that person is here now." Brooke said.

"You serious? Where is she? I don't see her." Lucas said looking all around the apartment.

"Hey!" Brooke said as she hit him.

"You know you're the only girl I want to be with." Lucas said as he pulled her closer to him and she was looking up and him, "I love you." He said before he kissed her.

"I love you too. Let's go out for dinner. Did you find a good place while you were out that we could go to?

"Yea," Lucas said, "I know the perfect place." He grabber her hand and pulled her out the door.

* * *

"How do you think Brooke is?" Haley asked Rachel.

"She's doing fine. She's in great hands and she takes good care of herself pretty well. You saw that apartment."

"Rachel, I'm glad I got to know you this weekend. You're nothing like I thought you were."

"It's all because of Brooke."

"I remember when she used to be like the old you, but Luke changed her. He changed her to be who she is now."

_Flashback_

_"Rachel?" Haley asked._

_"Hey," Rachel said clearly trying to cover the fact that she was crying, but it wasn't working to well since she had make-up all over her face._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yea, I'm fine." Rachel said._

_"Wow! You sounded just exactly like Brooke." Haley said._

_"Thanks I guess, but Brooke is a better person then I am." _

_"That's for sure." Haley responded._

_"And you say I'm the mean one. On and it looks like she's rubbed off on you too." Rachel said._

_"That didn't come out right."_

_"Yea, it is. You don't like me. I understand why, but do you even know me?"_

_"I guess I don't know you, but I have a reason not to like you." Haley said._

_"Yes, you do have a reason not to like me and understand why you don't exactly, but I've tried to be nice to you to get you to see that I'm not as bad as I came off. Surprisingly though the girl everyone loves and said is really nice and sweet isn't because she never gave me a second chance to prove that I'm a good person. Haley are you really as nice and wonderful as everyone says you are because it really doesn't seem like it." Rachel said, "I changed. I changed for the better, but if you ask me. From what everyone says about you I think you changed for the worse."_

_"If you changed so much how come I can't see and what makes you think you know me?" Haley said starting to get angry._

_"For you to notice I changed you probably have to know me, but you never gave me that chance. I don't know you, but from what I can tell it seems like the way people describe you is the way you must of used to have been because you're not like that anymore."_

_"Well, you'd have to know me to see the real me." Haley said._

_"I guess so. Can you just give me a chance to prove that I'm a good person and I'll give you a chance to prove that you really are as wonderful as everyone says." Rachel said._

_"I can try." _

_Rachel and Haley talked the rest of the night really starting to like each other. Rachel told her about her life and Haley vice versa. That night they both realized that neither one was how that they thought they were. After about an hour of talking Haley told Rachel she was tired and went to sleep. Rachel though stayed there and thought about everything. Her life Tree Hill and all the different places and different people she met._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Here we are." Lucas said.

"Luke, it's a café. This is where you want to go?" a very confused Brooke asked.

"Yea, Brooke. It's my mom's café."

"What?! How?"

"I'm not really sure. I was looking through some documents the other day and found this in there. I guess this is why we get mail from New York sometimes." Lucas said.

"So, wait, you just found out this was here only a little while ago."

"Yea,"

"I wonder why your mom kept this from you. From everyone. Did you ask her?" Brooke said.

"No, I found it right before I came here. I didn't want her to not let me come here because she was mad at me and we got in a fight."

"Oh, well ask her when you get home and tell me all about it." Brooke said as they walked into the Café.

* * *

Hey! Please review. I know it was kind of fluffish, but in the next chapter Brooke will do some serious thinking. Well, review. I love to her from you. It give me more confidence to write my next chapter. So, review. 

Samantha


End file.
